A conventional semiconductor device is known in which, after forming an auxiliary halo region by implanting an impurity ion into both sides of a gate pattern, a halo region is formed by forming a spacer on a sidewall of the gate pattern and applying an etching process to a portion of the auxiliary halo region. This semiconductor device is disclosed in JP-A 2006-60188.